


Where Were You

by PhantomStutter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Animal Attack, Death, Father/Son, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of blood, No Romance, No Slash, short fic, student/teeacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStutter/pseuds/PhantomStutter
Summary: Where were you?You were suppose to protect himBut you didn't.Where were you?





	Where Were You

**Author's Note:**

> No pairings here.   
Just sad.  
This is a short little two part one shot.

_ **"WHERE WERE YOU?!"** _

His hands were still coated in blood. Cracked and dry and flaking from his own emerald skin. His gi was stained a dark black after soaking for hours.

He wished it would rain.

Something to wash it all away.

This clear night just made the bitter taste in his mouth worse.

But it wouldn't, though. Why would it rain for him anyway? Did he think he deserved something like that?

After...

Her sobs were still ringing in his ears. The anguished wails of the grieving mother sculpted into his memory. The sight alone of her trembling lip and trembling form shook him to his core. She was usually so strong. So composed. Even when Goku did not come back, she had the composure and would to continue on. No matter what. To fight tooth and nail to keep living for her son but...

But it was different this time.

_**"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HIM!"**_

His breath hitched. Teeth clenched, he strained to keep everything in.

They didn't get along often, but they had a mutual understanding that they both cared for G-...for him. Both understood that they would give their lives to save him over and over again. Even though he _had_ sacrificed his life for his before, everyone knew he would do it again in a heartbeat. No matter the circumstance. Despite the fact that he was becoming stronger every day and, even though the kid didn't realize, he would become stronger than his teacher one day.

But...but _he_ wasn't there.

He...he was suppose to protect him. He never said it out loud or promised it but...

The boy looked so small in the grass. There was...there was blood was everywhere and...

It was one thing in a battle to experience something like...that. They all had someone else to at least depend on to win or you would die together. There was...was purpose to a battle. To protect and defend. It didn't feel pointless o-or a cruel hand by fate. So...so _how in the..._

How in the **_hell_** did...**did that animal sneak up on...on him?!**

He was...he was suppose to be stronger than...it was one of his _first_ lessons. The very first thing he ever _fucking_ taught him and...!

And it didn't matter.

What a useless teacher he was.

Even he forgets he's just a kid. The brat more in his own head than watching for danger. Too busy thinking about stories and people and anything but himself.

Piccolo knew something was wrong in the moment. When...it just felt...felt that something was deeply, _deeply wrong_. Like someone was calling to him. Trying to get his attention and...and he listened.

He didn't always understand his Namekian roots but...but this felt real.

Urgent.

He followed it, the feeling, and followed it until his surroundings became familiar and then he stumbled upon...

There was so much blood.

So much of him was...was just torn to...

Everything was sort of...hazy...after that. Anything he might of said or did might as well not have happened. There was no memory of it. Maybe a little desperate hope that he was still alive. Maybe a slight shimmer of energy coming off the kid but...but he could've been desperate or even a wishful thought after.

_Something_ was killed. He's sure of at least that. The rage vaporizing off of him before the panic set in. Enough to know_ nothing_ would be growing in that spot for a few decades after the blast he shot there.

Though of all the times to not be from a healing clan.

At least he had the sense to get to The Lookout in his blind panic. A panic he hadn't really felt since...since he sacrificed everything for that kid. Just an instinctual_ need_ to protect the boy. To do anything necessary to make sure he was safe and that anything else came after.

_"You're...It's too late. He's...he's gone. Piccolo."_

The silly thing was...even though Dende had...even though Dende had said he was gone, he couldn't leave him alone. Not until...not until his mother arrived. Dende was a mess and Mr. Popo was, well, not quite close as a friend as anyone else there. He, at the very least, had to see it through until she got there. Felt he owed the boy that much. Even though he couldn't even look at his...look at the body. Somehow, that made everything worse.

He didn't think seeing her that broken would affect him like that.

_ ** "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?!"** _

Piccolo wiped his cheeks. Little flakes stuck to his clammy skin.Swallowing thickly at the memories stinging worse than a burn.

It was...going to be fine. He had to remind himself that. The Dragon Balls were going to be collected. Shenron would be summoned. The Fighters were off searching for them at this very moment.

He couldn't muster up the energy to search with them. Instead, he went to the only _other _thing that gave him comfort. So he stood in the middle of the wastelands he knew so well.

He couldn't stand those pitying eyes from Dende or the Brief woman. Couldn't stand to watch Mr. Popo scrub away the stain.

What would he even do when they bring him back? He let Go-Gohan down when he didn't arrive fast enough. He let Gohan down when he didn't train him well enough to always stay on your guard even outside of a fight. He only enforced Chi-Chi's thoughts of him. A monster that only brings misery. Pain.

No one else needed to know that, though.

No one needed to see the pitiless monster's tears.


End file.
